


all she wrote

by cherrytxmato



Series: that is all. [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytxmato/pseuds/cherrytxmato
Summary: goodbye.
Series: that is all. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751416
Kudos: 4





	all she wrote

i cant do this. i’m so ignorant that it’s painful. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. please. i cant do it. all those kids from back then were right. i’m disgusting. i’m so stupid. i’m not worth it. i’m just not good enough no matter how hard i try. i cant win this fucking battle. i.

She stopped writing for a moment.

i… i am…

The graphite of her pencil was roughly scraping against the paper as she practically pierced the paper. She could barely finish this note. She couldn’t even bring herself to do it. Her hopes were so low and her mind was so clogged.. 

She sat for a moment, on her knees on the cold, marble floors of the bathroom. Right beside her bruised up legs lies..

She hurriedly picked up the pencil, scribbling messy words in a frenzy.

STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP ST

In the midst of this frenzy, she had hurriedly grabbed what lied beside her; a box cutter. She didn’t take a single minute to hesitate before driving it directly to where her Adam’s apple was. Inching it a bit farther away for the hit to just finally let her go, she drove it across her neck in one fell swoop, a gaping wound opening up right on her throat as blood spurted out. The box cutter had fallen out of her hands, and she had collapsed onto the floor, blood painting the marble tiles.


End file.
